El Coronel No Tiene Quien Le Escriba
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Todos pasaran una Feliz Navidad, pero... ¿donde la pasara un coronel de 29 años, que no tiene familia? Un fic navideño que al fin termine. Primer capitulo editado y proximamente extendido. Aun falta año nuevo :3
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, este fic no tiene nada que ver con la novela de Mr. Gabo (Gabriel Garcia Marquez), esta ambientada en Navidad, asi que es un fic navideño... Esta es la segunda version, ya que la he editado para comodidad y comprencion del lector y siendo sinceros, por que no me gusto del todo como quedo.. en fin, disfrutenla.

* * *

Son vísperas de navidad, a pesar del frió, la calidez humana se puede sentir, es muy notorio que estamos a 20 de diciembre, ya todos comienzan a pensar en que regalarles a sus seres queridos y el correo trae noticias de quienes estaba lejos, pero que concervan la con la esperanza de volver a ver a su familia.

**Telegrama de la Señora Havoc para su hijo Jean.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Querido jean:

Hola hijo, espero que estés bien, creo que ya sabrás el motivo de la carta, pero ya queremos verte de nuevo, espero que este año si puedas venir, tu hermano esta por casarse y queremos que conozcas a la nueva integrante de la familia, es una buena chica.

He oído que ahora el día se les dará por sorteo, espero que te lo den. Y por favor, no dejes que el coronel Mustang te compre los boletos para el tren, no queremos que pase lo que el año pasado.

Te quiero hijo. Atte. Tu mama.

**Telegrama del Señor Fuery para su hijo Kain.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Querido hijo:

Espero y te encuentres bien, el motivo de este saludo es para saber si podrás venir este año, las navidades no son las mismas sin ti y espero que este ese coronel Mustag por ahí para que no se le ocurra ofrecerse a ir a comprar los boletos del tren.

Por cierto, el negocio ha prosperado, tal ves sea hora de que consigas una esposa y te ocupes de el.

Atte. Tu padre Cain Vladimir Furey.

**Telegrama del general Grumman para su nieta Riza.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mi querida nieta:

Hola hija, ya casi es navidad, asi que unicamente te escribo para saber donde pasaremos la navidad, ¿En el este o en central? No te preocupes, no tienes que prepara nada, podemos ordenar algo para tener una cena decente.

Espero tu respuesta, cuídate.

Atte G.I. grumman

* * *

Los subordinados de la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang leian las nuevas que el correo les habia traido, navidad tiene ese no se que, que acerca a la gente, por mas lejos que se este. No pueden creer que ya tan rapido ha pasado un año desde la ultima vez que recibieron estas muestras de afecto de sus familiares. Sin embargo, recordaban con pesar la festividad pasada. No por que hubiera sido realmente mala, sino por que eran pocas las oportunidades de tener ese presiso dia libre, como para que pasara lo que paso esa navidad.

- Por culpa del coronel no pudimos ir. -No es un reclamo aun con lo desolado de la voz de Havoc.

- ¿A quien se le puede ocurrir comprar boletos para días después de navidad?

- "se me olvido cual era exactamente la fecha" es la excusa mas tonta que pudimos escuchar.

- Quizas para usted, teniente Breda, pero el coronel es un hombre muy ocupado. -Sale a excusarlo la teniente primero Hawkeye, aun cuando ella misma pienza que el coronel pudo pensar en una mejor excusa.

- Este año el permiso será por sorteo al azar ¿no? Que nervios… - Dice Furey y es como si fuera la pauta para cada uno simular seguir trabajando mientras cruzan los dedos por ganar el tan diciado dia.

Sin embargo hay alguien que mas que cruzar los dedos por salir libre, pienza en las acciones pasadas del coronel, si no fuera por la existencia de su abuelo, ella la pasaria tan sola como imagina debe pasarla él en esa noche.

- La vida es difícil siendo militar. -Dice la Teniente Hawkeye sin notar que sus pensamientos tomaron forma sonora. Sus palabras son sinceras.

- Anímese teniente, estas fechas son para ser felices.

Es Havoc quien responde y una vez mas el tema es abierto, pues aun en el trabajo es imposible no sentir el espiritu navideño correr por las venas. Los tenientes y el sargento Furey comentan lo anciosos que estan por ver a sus familias, pues en cada reunion siempre son ellos los que faltan. Incluso, si les dejaran un par de horas para ir a visitar a sus familias, seria en vano, pues estan a varias horas en tren. Efectivamente, la vida es dificil siendo militar. La buena fortuna es que ellos aun no tienen esposa e hijos, los cuales deban conformarse con saber que la cena y los regalos fueron patrocinados por ellos. No tienen pequeños que les pregunten a sus madres del por que no estan ahi como los papás de sus amiguitos del colegio o los de los vecinos. Riza toma nota de todo eso cuandotodos son sorprendidos por la presencia mas intensa de todo el cuartel.

- Glacier y yo iremos a la casa de mis padres, conocerán al fin a mi esposa, verán que es perfecta y muy bella. Van a estar muy orgullosos de mi. - Dice el teniente Coronel Hughes, la clara muestra de que no todos comparten la misma fortuna, pues él no solo esta casado con una buena mujer, sino que ya se las ingenio para tener el dia libre. Ser un genio de la investigacion ciertamente tiene sus ventajas. -¿Quieren ver su foto? -Dice sacando una tira de fotografias que se tomo con Glacier. Con la misma sorpresa que les dio el oirlo ahi, responden que no.

-Teniente coronel hughes, no lo vimos entrar.

- Es que soy como santa, hohohohoh! Feliz navidad. -Dice acomodandose el gorro navideño que trae puesto y que no hace parte de su uniforme. - ¿Donde donde esta, Roy? Quiero despedirme de el por si no alcanzo ha hacerlo a la salida.

- No sabemos a donde fue, no ha venido en toda la mañana.

Contesta Hawkeye y es cuando los demas comienzan a suponer que debe estar apenado por lo del año pasado.

* * *

La teniente llego al stand de tiro a la hora que tenia reservado su lugar. seguia claramente preocupada, pero el coroenl no hace las cosas sin una razon. quizas habia conseguido una cita y para evitarse la molestia de que ella lo retubiera trabajando, habia decidido simplemente faltar. En el camino, una camarada la saludo.

-Hola, Riza. ¿Donde pasaras la noche buena?

- Posiblemente en el este.

-¿Con algun galan? no es bueno pasar estos dias sola.

- No. Unicamente cenare conmi abuelo.

-No sabia que tuvieras familia.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco.

- Me alegro. Oye, ¿y el coronel Mustang? ¿Sabes donde lo pasara?

- No lo se, no ha comentado nada. Pero ya sabes que no es bueno hacer planes, el sorteo es al azar, asi que podria tocarnos trabajar.

Despues un !feliz Navidad! un abrazo amistozo y los mejores deseos. Fueron dados antes de despedirse.

Entro en el lugar y despues de repetir el tradicional abraso y saludo navideños, el encargado le comento algo raro que habia pasado algunas horas antes.

Para el encargado del stand de tiro fue una visita extraña. El oficial frente a el no nesesitaba ninguna clase de entrenamiento de tiro. El tenia un arma mas eficas. Aun asi, lo observo ponerse el equipo: guantes y cubre oídos. Despues fue hacia el gabinete tratando de seleccionar alguna arma. A diferencia de su asistente personal, quien era una "clienta" frecuente, el no poseia su propia arma ni su propio casillero.

- Se le veia bastante pensativo... Debo decir que su punteria no es tab buena como la de usted teniente Hawkeye.

El misterio estaba resuelto, el coronel estaba en el stand de tiro, o como lo rebautizaron sus compañeros, el reino de Hawkeye. Quizas el coronel piense en que así comenzó el año pasado, todos recibieron tarjetas o cartas con un solo motivo, navidad. El nunca recibe nada como eso. Se ve claramente tenso, asi que quizas como hawkeye siempre hace esto cuando se molesta, a lo mejor a el lo reanimaria, asi que fue a practicar. Riza se dirigio a la cabina de junto al coronel, sin poder contener las ganas de "saludar"

- Coronel.. ¿Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo? Lo estábamos buscando.

-Lo siento, creo que debo mejorar mi punteria.

-No debería desaparecerse así como así... En un rato se hará el sorteo para ver quien tendrá el día libre en navidad.

-Ah, si... Que emoción. -Dijo cabizbajo, es precisamente esto lo que no quería que pasara, no quería quedarse solo en navidad.

* * *

Rato después el personal militar mando a llamar a todos los militares de las oficinas del segundo piso, para ver quienes estarían con sus familias y quienes no. Pasaban uno a uno, y a la mayoría les favorecía el resultado, Roy estaba indeciso, si tenia el día libre estaría solo, y si tenia que trabajar, quien se quedara con el hablaría de sus familias y esto le molestaba, el no tenia familia de la cual hablar y tendría que ser lo suficientemente valiente como para soportarlo.

Ya era el turno de su oficina y fueron uno a uno, sus subordinados. Los resultados fueron en su mayoria favorables.

Cain furey- libre

Vato flamman- libre.

Hellemands breda- libre.

Riza hawkeye – libre

Jean havoc - servicio.

-!QUEEEE! -El tono decepcionado del teniente Havoc era justificable. Su hermano estaba por casarse y queria verlo solterioto por ultima vez, ademas, de conocer a su futura cuñada antes de que el gran dia llegara. Sin embargo, en navidad, lo ultimo que se puerde es la esperanza.

-Tome, teniente Havoc.

Era Riza Hawkeye exteniendole su hoja de permiso, aun no le habia puesto su nombre.

- Teniente.. Grancias, pero no puedo.

-No te preocupes. Yo no la necesito. Mi abuelo puede venir aquí. El tiene el permiso asegurado por su posicion.

-Gracias, teniente Hawkeye. -Havoc tomo la hoja con alegria. Podria ir a ver a su creciente familia despues de todo.

El siguiente en pasar fue Roy quien se sentía asombrado de la amabilidad de su asistente. El sabia que ella era una persona muy dulce y fue un lindo gesto de su parte cederle su permiso a Havoc. Metió la mano en la urna, no sabía si lo que sacaría era una hoja de permiso o de servicio, así que cerró los ojos y recibió lo que venia. La tomo, saco su mano de la caja, la desvoblo con cuidado y miro el contenido.

Una hoja de permiso.

Sin embargo, no sabia que sentir. El estaría solo ese día, en su casa posiblemente seria lo mejor ya que puesto que todos habían sacado hoja de permiso pero...

"Riza le dio su permiso a Havoc" penso. La persona que se quedaría sola en la oficina seria ella.


	2. El Año Pasado

hey amigos, pues aka la segunda prate del fic...

solo quiero agradecer sus coments y desearles una faliz navidad atrazada y un dichoso año nuevo.

sin mas preambulos aka sta el fic...

y otra ves gracias por sus coments

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

Todos: si, tenemos permiso…

Riza: Irán a casa de sus familias.

Furey: si, pero hay que ir a comprar los boletos.

Havoc: es cierto, tenemos que ir a comprarlos, estamos festejando y no nos hemos preocupado de eso.

Roy: no se preocupen, pensaba ir a inspeccionar la cuidad, así que podría ir a comprarlos si quieren.

Furey; que buena idea, gracias coronel

Roy: de nada.

(Pero entre si: que será mejor, decirles que no había o comprarles para otra fecha? Quien soy para evitar que vean a sus parientes?? Les comprare para otra fecha.

Fin flash back

En lo que Roy recordaba un sargento se lamentaba.

Sargento: que mala suerte, deseaba conocer a mi hijo en navidad, …

Roy, al escuchar esto no pudo sentir otra cosa que la ironía de la vida, a el le había salido el permiso, aun sin necesitarlo y ese hombre que deseaba conocer a su hijo, le había tocado el servicio, y recordando el noble gesto de hawkeye, decidió darle a ese hombre el mejor regalo de navidad..

Roy: espere sargento (dijo mientras le daba su permiso) creo que mereces esto mas que yo.

Sargento: muchas gracias coronel mustang.

Roy: de nada, y feliz navidad.

Todos: coronel, que noble.

Riza: coronel, eso fue muy lindo de su parte.

Roy: es lo menos que puedo hacer, el tiene una familia que le espere, volvamos al trabajo…

Así lo hicieron, pero la ultima frase de Roy quedo grabada en los pensamientos de Hawkeye_…. El tiene una familia que le espere_….

A pesar del sentir que le causo, no se preocupo mucho por él, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que se las ingeniaría no solo para salir del cuartel, sino para pasarla con alguien más… así que… prefirió convencerse de ello…bueno, tendría que llamarle al general Grumman, pero lo haría en un rato mas…

Entro en la oficina y siguió trabajando como siempre, mientras Havoc se acercaba a ella.

Havoc: teniente, puedo preguntarle algo?

Riza: si, que pasa?

Havoc: en verdad no le importa cederme su permiso?

Riza: no, en realidad… no tengo a nadie a quien visitar, así que no te preocupes.

Havoc: por favor, no hables así, tienes a tu abuelo y también nos tienes a nosotros, por que no nos confías tu sentir, esta época es para sentir la calidez de un hogar.

Riza: yo.. Hace mucho que no tengo eso, mis padres murieron hace tiempo… pero tu ve y disfruta a tu familia, se que debes estar impaciente por verlos…

Havoc: si, hace mucho que no los veo, por cierto, no me preocupare tanto ya que el coronel se quedara de servicio contigo..

Riza: si, solo que… no nada…

Havoc: vamos confía en mi…

Riza: estoy preocupada por el coronel…

Havoc: nosotros también, dado que no tiene en donde pasar la navidad, así que… creemos que ha de estar deprimido por eso.

Riza: si, sentí lo mismo desde que le dio la hoja de permiso al sargento…

Havoc: si, le traeré algún regalo del este, y algo de torta que prepara mi mamá en estas épocas, es realmente deliciosa.

Riza: si, creo que eso lo animara…bueno, tengo que ir a llamar al general Grumman, para avisarle que no tendré el día libre mañana….

Riza fue a buscar un teléfono para llamar a su abuelo y pedirle un favor especial.

Riza: hola, abuelo... Te aviso que no podré salir al este, me toco servicio… si lo se, pero… quisiera pedirte un favor…

Riza colgó y se fue a sus labores, además tenía que pensar en una sorpresa para el Coronel Roy Mustang, ya que según el mismo, la depresión puede afectar el trabajo del personal…

* * *

jejeje espero que les haya gustado, se que fue cortito, pero espero que balga la pena.

pronto... el proximo capitulo jejeje....


	3. Regalos?

hey pues aka me traen con la continuacion, pensaba terminar la historia antes de que se acabara el año, pero a ver que pasa hehehehe

pues quisiera agradecer a todos losque me dejaron un review, ya que estos son los que nos ayuda a crecer como escritores jejejeje...

la verdad me tuve que poner las pilas y escribirlo en poco tiempo, pero creo que lo terminara para antes del 6 de enero, ya que culminan las fiestas que empezaron con noche buena, luego navidad, año nuevo y culminan el 6 de enero, dia de reyes...

ok, aca los dejo con el capitulo 3

* * *

Cap. 3.- Regalos.

La mañana era por de mas fría, tanto que su nariz se ponía completamente roja, tal vez pescaría un resfriado, así que se quedo un rato más en su cama, temblaba de la idea de que tendría que meterse al agua para bañarse… Más aun, siendo muy temprano, se alisto para hacer lo que tenia que hacer antes de ir a trabajar.

Sus demás subordinados estaban preparando sus maletas para ir a sus respectivos hogares… todos excepto Hawkeye, quien se quedaría en la oficina junto a él, por eso no se había deprimido tanto, se quedaría con ella y posiblemente el general Grumman iría a visitarlos. Pero… esa no era su familia, ellos por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro, y el, ¿que tenia? ¿A quien? ¿Con quien cenaría? ¿Quién le prepararía la cena con mucho cariño?

Dios, ¿por que estaba tan solo????... esto era lo que pensaba el Coronel. Salio de su casa… esperando encontrar lo que estaba buscando….

Mientras en la casa de Riza… ella se encontraba dispuesta a salir, traía ropa civil, una falda larga negra, unas botas blancas y un suéter de cuello alto blanco, un saco y una larga bufanda.

El frió era por de más extremo, así que tenia que cubrirse bien, tomo su bolsa y ordeno a Black Hayate estar quieto, ya que por el frío, le preocuparía sacarlo, además de que tenia que visitar varias tiendas donde seguramente no lo dejarían entrar, así que era mejor dejarlo en casa, solo por esa ocasión.

Solo tenía un par de horas para encontrar lo que buscaba, así que tenia que darse prisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo, Roy estaba en una fina joyería en el centro de la ciudad, había ido a recoger su reloj de plata, se lo habían limpiado y repuesto la pila, cuando algo le llamo la atención…

Roy: señorita, ¿podría mostrarme eso de ahí? (dijo señalando con su dedo algo en el aparador)

Empleada: si señor,… ¿estos? (Roy asintió con la cabeza)…. aquí tiene….

Roy: son lindos… ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

Empleada: claro…

Roy: ¿esto seria apropiado para un obsequio de navidad?

Empleada: si, cualquier mujer recibiría con agrado algo así.

Roy: he ahí el problema, ella no es cualquier mujer.

Empleada: aun siendo muy exigente, derretirían el corazón de cualquier mujer.

Roy: está bien, me los llevo. ¿Podrían envolverlos para regalo?

Empleada: claro, y no se preocupe, ella estará contenta de ver la importancia y dedicación que le puso a la elección de este obsequio, puede que no lo parezca, pero todas las mujeres nos sentimos bien con estos detalles.

Roy: lo se, aunque… aun no estoy seguro de dárselo o no… es difícil.

La empleada se sonrío, seguramente eran para la chica que le gustaba y por eso tanta inseguridad, al parecer quería que todo estuviese perfecto, a lo largo del tiempo que había trabajado ahí, sabia cuando los hombres querían solo impresionar o cuando de verdad querían agradar a una mujer, y no había duda, él en verdad hacia ese presente de corazón…

Roy esperaba a que terminaran de envolverle el obsequio cuando se percato de quien estaba a punto de entrar.

Roy: Hawke…ye?!

Riza: ¡¿Coronel?! ¿Qué… que hace por aquí, tan temprano?

Roy: Pues he!…. yo…

Empleada: Aquí tiene señor… (Dijo la empleada extendiéndole una bolsa donde estaba la caja de regalo y el reloj en su estuche)

Roy: Gracias, señorita…. (dijo nerviosamente)

Empleada: Por nada, señor, (y le hizo un gesto de desearle ¡suerte!)

Roy: Vine a recoger mi reloj y ¿usted, qué hace por aquí?

Riza: Ahm!! Yo, vine a recoger algo.

Empleada: ¿Trae su nota señorita? –pregunto amablemente la empleada.-

Riza: Si, aquí esta. –dijo tendiéndole la nota.

Roy: Wow, déjeme decirle que se ve muy bien así teniente, el blanco resalta el color de tus ojos.

Riza: Ah! gracias coronel por el cumplido… -respondió algo sonrojada.

Roy: Bueno, tengo que irme, sino llegare tarde y me expongo a que me regañes.

Riza: Délo por hecho coronel.

Roy salio de la joyería, riza se impresiono de verlo ahí, pero siguió con lo que iba ha hacer.

Empleada: listo señorita.

Riza: gracias… Bien, ahora haré el resto. tengo poco tiempo.

* * *

continuara....

acaso la pasaran solos? para quien era el regalo de roy????

la de la tienda sere yo??? (non, pero si se decifrar las reacciones de la gente jejeje.)

ok, nos leemos luego...


	4. noche buena

hey aka el capitulo fina, jejejej pues comentarios anteriores... lo se, es el titulo del libro de gabo... y lo respeto, creo que aclare al principio del primer capitulo esto, asi que ok, soy culpable de usar el titulo, que no es lo mismo que plajiar el nombre, ok, espero que lo disfruten y me cuenten que les parecio... ok, gracias a todos por leer este montoncito de letras apiladas por mi imaginacion jejeje sin mas que decir, el cuarto papitulo... noche buena.

* * *

Cap 4 Noche buena.

Había llegado bastante temprano, era una suerte que hubiera encontrado tan pronto lo que buscaba, así que dio algunas vueltas por la cuidad viendo a la gente ir y venir con semblante alegre, y bien, otros frustrados al no encontrar el regalo perfecto, pero en el fondo, todos estaban felices, estas fechas eran especiales para todos….

Se sentó en una banca esperando recordar alguna fecha especial que hubiera vivido con su familia….

Sin embargo, todos los momentos encantadores en su vida… fueron con gente ajena a él, por lo menos en relaciones de sangre.

Así que decidió ir directo a la oficina y esperar ahí a que Hawkeye llegara, ya que ambos pasarían tan importantes fechas encerrados en la fría oficina, y no por el clima, la calefacción funcionaba muy bien, sino que tendrían que pasar trabajando ese día, pasándolo como si fuera un día mas, sin esa magia especial que todos presumían es esa época. Miro su reloj de bolsillo y vio la hora, 9:15, era increíble que no hubiera llegado, siempre era muy puntual.

Se acerco a la cafetera, le apetecía algo de café, mas sin embargo, al no estar ella, no había quien lo preparara, por lo que se propuso a descubrir el funcionamiento de la cafetera.

Mientras, Riza iba lo mas rápido que podía, ya que se le había hecho tarde, había pasado desde las 7 de la mañana yendo y viniendo por toda central para tener lista su sorpresa de navidad, apenas acabo, se puso su uniforme y salio corriendo con rumbo al cuartel.

Subió hasta la segunda planta algo jadeante, al llegar a la entrada de la oficina, se detuvo un momento a recobrar aire y tranquilizarse un poco antes de entrar. Por primera vez había llegado tarde en su vida y trataría de no hacerlo notar mucho.

Dio vuelta a la perilla de la puerta y la abrió como si nada, adentrándose en la habitación. Dejo sus cosas en su casillero y dio un vistazo dentro de la oficina, lo que vio fue al coronel, peleándose con la cafetera… esta al parecer le estaba ganando.

Riza: Coronel, ¿Qué es este desastre? -pregunto la rubia.

Roy: Intente hacer un poco de café, como siempre que llego esta la jarra llena…

Riza: siento llegar tarde, tuve un pequeño contratiempo.

Roy: no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo, nos quedaremos todo el día en la oficina.. Odio las guardias… -dijo el pelinegro pasando una mano sobre su frente.

Roy se había desesperado tanto con la cafetera, que tenía un poco de sudor. Riza saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con este se lo retiro.

Riza: En un momento preparo el café… le apetece si le pongo algo de canela.. Para variar un poco…

Roy: No, adelante, suena interesante….. -dijo mientras la observaba acomodando el desastre que él había hecho y observando como preparaba el café, con ella parecía de lo mas fácil.

No paso mucho tiempo para que estuviere listo, una humeante taza de café…. toda la oficina olía a canela..

Riza: Aquí tiene coronel –aviso riza ofreciéndole una taza, que Roy recibió inmediatamente y le dio un sorbo.

Roy: Delicioso, en verdad, no se como le haces…

Riza: Quise preparar algo diferente al café normal que solemos tomar, bueno, debemos trabajar, aunque.. Tenemos todo el día para eso.

Estuvieron trabajando todo el día, de ves en cuando, alguien se pasaba por la oficina para desearles una feliz navidad ya que los pocos militares que estaban ese día, tenían que quedarse en servicio por si algo ocurría, así que las barracas estaban listas para cuando quisieran descansar.

Aunque trataban de evitarlo, no podían evitar mirar la oficina casi vacía… y ahí, ellos dos solos, sin nadie más, sus vidas siempre habían sido duras, tan solitarias, tan monótonas….

Roy observaba esa taza, ya vacía, de café con canela que le había preparado Riza… ¿así se sentía el calor de hogar? ¿Así era cuando alguien te preparaba algo especial, especialmente para ti???

Muchas interrogantes similares acudieron a su cabeza, y en todas estaba ella… Siempre la había visto mas que a una subordinada, que a una amiga, a un confidente… ella era mas que eso, siempre había estado presente en su vida, siempre con él, en las buenas y en las malas, no podía recordar un solo momento en que su presencia le fastidiara, sin embargo, se encontró con muchos momentos en los que su ausencia le molestaba, que se sentía incompleto, que la añoraba.

Volvió a verla un momento… era linda… pero siempre sumergida en el trabajo, siempre sola, igual que él. Tenia un persona a la que podía llamar familia, pero fuera de él y de que nunca habían llevado una relación, que pudieran llamar "familiar", no tenia a nadie, aun cuando su padre vivía con ella, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de la pequeña Riza, siempre sola en algún lugar de la casa, mientras su padre estaba sumergido en otras cosas.

La vio con tristeza, no con lástima, ni mucho menos, eso seria tener lastima de si mismo también, sino con la tristeza de no querer eso para ella, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer el??? El la quería, la amaba, después de estas reflexiones podía decirlo, pero…. la pregunta seguía en el aire, no podían estar juntos solo para estar acompañados, para huir de la soledad que los hacia iguales, tenían muchas cosas que perder estando juntos.. Le gustaría saber que pensaba ella de esto, si quería lo mismo que el…

Roy: teniente.

Riza: ¿Pasa algo? (contesto con una voz quebrada, casi llorosa) mmgh mmgh (hizo con el pretexto de aclarar su garganta, pero no podía engañar a nadie, por que sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, vestigio de que unas lagrimas querían salir.

Roy: ¿que te pasa?

Riza: nada… (Talló sus ojos)

Roy: no me mientas.

Riza: hace demasiado frío, probablemente me resfrié.

Roy: ¿Va a venir el General Grumman este día?

Riza: si, quedó de venir un momento. Su tren llegara a las 8.

Roy: (miro su reloj de plata) faltan un par de horas..

Riza: señor, se que no debería, pero… si quiere ir a visitar a alguien puede hacerlo, no hay mucho trabajo..(Dijo esperando que se fuera un par de horas para poder desahogarse)

Roy: no, no se preocupe, a la única persona que pudiera ir a visitar, esta en el este, presentándoles a su esposa a sus padres. Pero usted puede ir…

Riza: no es necesario, no tengo a quien visitar.

Roy: que triste la vida de un militar en servicio, en días festivos… (Dijo casi en un murmullo con aire melancólico)

Riza no contesto y se sumieron en un silencio, cada uno siguió con su trabajo, pero Roy no resistió y volvió a romper el hielo.

Roy: sabes, estas fechas me deprimen mucho.

Riza: en verdad…??

Roy: si, no tengo con quien pasar este día, estoy solo..

Riza: eso no es verdad… (Dijo impresionando a Roy)… es decir, se sabe que usted siempre puede conseguirse una buena compañía, es atento, interesante, seguro que mucha gente le aprecia y lo acogería en su casa.

Roy: ¿así que eso se piensas???.... ¿Y que me dices de ti?

Riza: Yo. (Su voz volvió a quebrarse)

Roy: cuando te veo, no puedo evitar verme a mi mismo, y mas ahora que estamos aquí, solos tu y yo, como siempre hemos estado, 2 personas sin nadie mas que nosotros mismos, siempre juntos y a la ves tan distantes…- dijo Roy con tono serio y melancólico, llegando a tocar fibras sentimentales muy profundas en su joven asistente.

Así que Roy se detuvo en su plática ante las repentinas lágrimas escurriendo por las mejillas de Hawkeye, era cierto, ella también se sentía igual de sola, los lazos de sangre son mas fuertes cuando hay amor de por medio, algo de lo que ella carecía un poco, aun teniendo un familiar de sangre, que, a pesar de que la apoyaba y le quería, no siempre estaba ahí, casi nunca le demostraba su afecto, casi nunca le veía.

Roy se apresuro a abrazarla, darle ese consuelo por la perdida de algo que tuvo hacia tanto, que realmente ya no recordaba.

Riza: yo, también estoy sola, también quisiera tener un hogar como todos los demás, una familia que me espere al salir de trabajar. Alguien que me ame aunque me haya equivocado… pero no tengo a nadie…

Roy se apresuro a acompañar a su subordinada ante este pequeño lapso de debilidad, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Roy: yo tampoco, confieso que me deprimí un poco por eso, pero lo hago mas porque, no quiero verte sola, después de hoy, nunca había tenido tan claro el por que me siento tan solo y por que odio verte a ti de la misma manera.

La rubia se abrazo a él, aferrandose a su cuerpo, pronunciando una frase..

Riza: no estamos solos… no estamos solos… -dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de el- Esta mañana intente hacértelo saber, te traía una foto de todos nosotros, pero me doy cuenta de que no es suficiente, todos necesitamos un hogar al cual volver.. yo no tengo eso… y veo con tristeza que tampoco tu…

Roy: pero... hay otra forma de conseguir esa familia Riza… es cierto que la familia son tus abuelos, tus padres, tus hermanos, tíos o primos, pero también… tus hijos….

Riza: pero…

Roy: no tienes una familia, pero puedes fundar una con... mmigo… si eres capas de amarme como yo te amo...

Riza: yo… no espero que te estemos juntos por que estamos solos, no quisiera que nuestra unión sea producto de la soledad…

Roy: solo seria así si tu no me amaras…, por que yo si te amo a ti. No es cuestión de soledad.. Solo dilo ¿me amas?

Riza: no es tan fácil, tenemos objetivos que cumplir, tenemos mucho que…

Roy: shhhh, (dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios) se que es mas complejo que eso… pero olvida todo eso por un instante…. ¿me amas?

Riza: yo… creo que…. no puedo más… (Dijo agachando la cabeza) aun si no me amaras con la misma intensidad con que yo lo hago… si, me gustaría formar una familia contigo… por que te amo.

No pudo decir más, Roy la tomo de la cara y le dio un beso, duraron algunos pocos segundos así, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar algo de aire.

Riza: Crees que es lo correcto?

Roy: No se, pero si estoy contigo no me importa lo demás. –Dijo aun tomándola de la cara con sus manos y viéndola fijamente a los ojos-

Riza: Hemos roto las reglas. (Contesto aun viéndolo fijamente)

Roy: No seria la primera vez, y estoy dispuesto a romper las que sean necesarias por conseguir la felicidad, como la que ahora estoy sintiendo.

Riza: No se si reír o llorar de felicidad, nunca pensé que la magia de la navidad fuera tan maravillosa… pero Roy, recuerda nuestros objetivos… no podemos arriesgarnos así.

Roy: lo se…

Riza: tal vez debamos olvidarnos de esto que sentimos por un tiempo.

Roy: creo que tienes razón.. (Roy la soltó de la cara pero resbalo sus manos hacia su cintura para seguirla abrazando) tal vez ahora es suficiente con saber que no estamos solos y que nos amamos con la misma intensidad.

Riza: es lo mejor, si estamos juntos, tenemos mucho que perder. (Dijo agachando la mirada, la tristeza y la renuencia a abandonar ese sentimiento se hizo presente, no quería dejarlo ahora…)

Roy: tienes razón, pero… estas segura de que esto es lo mejor…

Riza: eso pienso, por lo menos hasta el día en que podamos ser libres, vivir en paz.

Roy: entonces, me esforzare por que ese día llegue pronto… pero, por mientras…. podemos permitirnos querernos sin ocultarlo este día.

Riza: si…

Volvieron a besarse tiernamente, pero no duro mucho pues fueron interrumpidos por unas voces que se iban acercando.

Rápidamente se alejaron, retomando cada uno su lugar, ahora cada uno con un semblante mas animado…

La puerta fue abierta, provocándoles una grande sorpresa al ver a las personas que habían entrado.

Furey : uf… que frío hace aquí. –dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

Breda: ya deja de quejarte –reclamo ante la última queja del sargento.

Flamman: increíble que vine con ustedes todo el camino..

Roy: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? (pregunto el coronel ante la sorpresa)

Breda: la nevada hizo que se bloquearan los caminos, así que no pudimos ir con nuestras familias… pero podremos ir en año nuevo.

Riza: y que hacen aquí? es su día libre…

Flamman: bueno, la navidad es una época familiar, según las antiguas tradiciones..

Furey: así que vinimos a pasarla con ustedes.

Breda: que son como de nuestra familia también.

Roy: y veo que han traído con que brindar. (Dijo al ver unas botellas que traía Breda en los brazos, debajo de la gabardina)

Breda: claro, a mi familia le gusta el champagne de central.

Roy: que astuto al poder pasarlo hasta aquí, lo confiscare…

Breda: era para brindar…. solo una copa, lo sacaremos mañana en la mañana.

Riza: coronel… es navidad….

Roy: esta bien… solo por ser este día…

Riza: por cierto, ¿donde esta Havoc? ¿Que no se iba con ustedes?…

Breda: no, prefirió irse mas temprano. Se fue antes de la nevada….

Roy: por lo menos el si pudo ir…

Estuvieron un momento conversando hasta que llego el general Grumman, quien paso antes a casa de Riza, como ella le encargo y llevo la comida que había preparado muy temprano para esa ocasión.

Así que tuvieron una navidad completa, comida y algo con que brindar… pero también, una grata compañía, la de una familia y amor.

Rato mas tarde lamo Havoc, prometiéndoles a Roy y a Riza llevarles algo preparado por su mamá. Estaban comiendo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Roy: hola?

Hughes: hola Roy. Feliz navidad…..

Roy: hughes, feliz navidad, como has estado?

Hughes: bien, mis padres adoran a Glacier, como pensé, lo único molesto es ver a mi mama enseñándole mis fotos de pequeño, que molesto, pero y tu… como te va a solas con la teniente Hawkeye??

Roy: a que te refieres…?

Hughes, tu sabes, tanto tiempo solos pues podrían declararse su afecto…

Roy: te equivocas Hughes… estamos con el general Grumman, Flamman Breda Y Furey.

Hughes: entonces no… bueno, será para otra ocasión…

Roy: eso creo…

Hughes: entonces prepárate, por que haré una fiesta de año nuevo en mi casa, estas invitado…. tus subordinados también, avísales.

Roy: esta bien, yo les digo… Hughes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Hughes estaba quitando las ramitas de muerdago en la casa de sus padres, Glacier lo observaba.

Glacier: que estas haciendo Maes?

Hughes: planeando mi fiesta de año nuevo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya mas avanzada la velada y que la mayoria de los presentes terminaron dormidos, roy llamo a riza a su privado para decirle algo.

Roy: sabes, me alegra saber que me quieres.

Riza: no sabes lo feliz que me siento de oír eso, pero… mañana, todo será como siempre.

Roy: puede que así sea, pero quería darte esto. ) Le da la cajita.

Riza: un obsequio? Para mi? no se que decir…

Roy: Ábrelo, espero que te guste..

Riza abrió la pequeña caja, al parecer era algún tipo de joya…. la abrió detenidamente, eran un par de pendientes, muy caros, pero aun si fueran de algún material barato, eran hermosos, pero eran un par de rubíes, que aunque diminutos, eran encantadores.

Riza: Yo te tengo un regalo también, que mande traer con mi abuelo. El te estima mucho y mi padre también lo hacia, te consideraba como a un hijo, su sucesor. (Le dio el regalo a Roy y este, mientras la escuchaba, el desenvolvía el presente.

Roy: esto es… un álbum fotográfico…

Riza: era para demostrarte que siempre has estado en mi familia… y creo que después de esta noche, y hasta después que llegue el día prometido, lo seguiremos siendo.

Roy la abrazo efusivamente, ya que después de ese día, se seguirían tratando como siempre, pero con el conocimiento de que se querían profundamente y algún día, estarían juntos.

Fin.

* * *

casi lloro despues de escribir la parte de las reflexiones despues del cafe con canela jejeje soy sentimental, espero algun dia ser una gran escritora y tener un editor paciente que me acomode las faltas de ortografia jejeje. sin mas que decir, gracias por leer.

atte: yai ina musteye fan del royai...


End file.
